scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
October 2010 Coronet
October 2010 Coronet ;Date :8-10 October 2010 ;Time *8 October (Friday) :Jon Jon's (American Village) - Welcome Tea *9 October (Saturday) :0900 - Opening Court :1000 - A&S Championship Tournament :1100 - Chivalric Coronet Tourney :1300 - Rapier Championship Tourney :1400-1800 - A&S Symposium (time subject to change) :2000 - Feast *10 October (Sunday) :1000 - Court/Coronation :1100 - Special prize contests (Far West Map and Best Piece of Armor) :1200-1300 - Closing Court :1300 - SITE CLOSED :1600-1630 - Boarding for Moby Dick Sunset Cruise :1700-1900 - Post-Revel aboard Moby Dick ;Location *Welcome Tea :Jon Jon's is near the ferris wheel in American Village. Go to the corner where the ferris wheel is and look for the Dragon Palace. Jon Jon's is upstairs. Also accessible from behind Yogurt Land. *Coronet Tourney :White Beach Pavilion. Take your best route to White Beach, enter the gate and the road splits three ways - take the middle road. This will lead down the hill toward Nap's. Follow the road past Nap's and turn immediately after the swimming pool. Just behind the swimming pool is the MWR Conference center, with parking on both sides. Park on either side and walk up. The pavilion is clearly visible. *A&S Symposium :White Beach Pavilion. Unless a ship comes in, we should have unfettered access to the very large patio next to the pavilion, and this may be an ideal spot for classes. We will try to work out the schedule so that no two classes occur at the same time, but it may be handy to set up a display or two ahead of time. *Feast :White Beach Pavilion. The feast will be catered by Nap's. This will be a buffet-style meal, but please do bring your feast gear. We will take our plates and proceed through the line, beginning with the head table. *Post-Revel :Moby Dick Sunset Cruise. The ship will depart Naha Port at 1700 Sunday, so we will all need to be there at 1600 so we can be aboard by 1630. An MCCS bus may be available from the Camp Foster Commissary. We are checking into availability and will announce that when information when it becomes available. Naha Port is near the airport. Take Hwy 58 south toward the airport, turn right at Asahibashi station, follow the signs for Naha Port. MCCS buses leave from the bowling alley in front of the Foster Commissary. Take Hwy 58 to Camp Foster, enter the Commissary Gate and take the very first right. ;Autocrats *Adelheyd *Otto *Post-Revel Coordinator is Wilhelm; please contact him if you plan to attend Post-Revel. ;Theme :Maritime (Far West Navy) Tournaments and competitions There will be three tournaments: heavy combat for the Coronet, light for the Rapier Championship, and Arts & Sciences for the A&S Championship; as well as a contest for best map of the Far West. Coronet Tournament (heavy) Armored heavy combat tourney for the Coronet. Winner will be the next Palatine Baron/ess of the Far West. You will need your blue card (SCA membership card and waiver) and a qualified consort (must also be a card carrying SCA member) in order to participate. If you have a fighter authorization card, please bring it, but we will be able to authorize fighters there as well. If you have not yet turned in your letter of intent to Their Excellencies, please do so now! Include your (AND your consort's) legal name, SCA name, member number and expiration, and a statement that you both are adults (over 18) residing within the Barony for at least 1 month prior to the day of the tourney and that you will do your utmost to remain within the Barony for the duration of your term (6 months). Be sure to indicate which of you is champion (entering to compete) and which is consort (not competing) and which contest(s) you intend to enter (heavy/light/A&S). Please send this information to fwcoronet(at)yahoo(dot)com. Rapier Champion (light) Please come, one and all, to participate in the Rapier Championship Tourney! We are a bit short on equipment at this time, but this is one of the highlights of the event, so we will be working to get enough loaner gear in the mean time that all who wish to participate will have the opportunity. Arts and Sciences Champion (A&S) Three entries must be submitted, (at least) one of which should (encouraged, but not required) fit with the Maritime theme; each must be a separate entry (e.g. an illumination entry and a calligraphy entry should not be on the same piece of paper) and each must be from a separate category (i.e. leatherworking, metalworking, paper making, candle making, costuming, cooking, brewing, toys & games, research paper, &c.). Special prize for cartography There will be a special prize for the best map of the Palatine Barony of the Far West. Prize TBA. Special prize for best period armor *'Fighters beware!' There will also be a special prize for the best piece of armor! Prize TBA. Bard of the Far West There will also be a bardic competition for the title "Bard of the Far West" and it looks like there will be lots of competition for this one! Site While we would have liked to hold the event at a castle site, none of the castle sites would allow us to hold a fighting tournament :( But we got White Beach, which is one of the US military's nicer facilities on island, with plenty of room for us to play. If you need directions to White Beach, please refer to this Google map or contact the Autocrats (Adelheyd or Otto). Tournaments White Beach pavilion. Take your best route to White Beach. Upon entering the gate, take the middle road, which will lead down the hill toward Nap's. Follow the road past Nap's and turn left immediately after the swimming pool. Behind the swimming pool is the MWR Conference Center with parking on both sides. Park on either side and walk up to the pavilion. Feast The feast will be a buffet catered by Nap's Southern Grill on White Beach. It will be at the event site (the pavilion at White Beach). Please bring your feast gear, and Battle Rock members, please try to bring a table cloth and some kind of table decoration (e.g. iron candlesticks) if possible. Fees, tokens and prizes Fees *Site fee **$10/person age 13+ **Kids 12/under are free *Feast fee **$10/person age 13+ **Kids 12/under - ??? *Non-member surcharge of $3/person is waived for this event. *Post-Revel (Cost is based upon your menu selections) **$43-109/person age 13+ **$38/person age 6-12 **$17/person age 5 & under ***Fish & Chicken meal is $43/adult ***Fish & Roast Beef meal is $55/adult ***Steak & Lobster meal is $109/adult ***A few other options are also available (see below) Site token Lord Otto has found a source for as many compass rose tokens as we need at a cost of about $3/ea. * UPDATE - Site tokens are in! Feast token Feast tokens will not be provided this time around. Pipa had a great idea for them, but the mundane world is always encroaching. We greatly appreciate Pipa's efforts to get this going for us, and we look forward to seeing her future work. Prizes *A&S Championship prize? :No prize. its a token that is passed on from previous champion. *Rapier Championship prize? :No prize, its a token that is passed on from previous champion. *Special prize for best map? :Books? - Wilhelm has *new* copies of Medieval Art and Early Medieval Art from the Oxford History of Art series (softcover). There is also a very cool 2-disc CDROM of Gerardus Mercator's 1595 atlas. (That would be an alternate, not in addition to the books.) *Special prize for best piece of armor? :Book - medieval armor making, and medival combat techniques A&S classes * Four classes to be offered * Two instructors/class to help with planning, materials, and smooth execution of teaching the class * Please tell Wilhelm what topic you are interested in teaching * Classes should be taught in about 30-45 minutes, so that we have time to work in 5 classes * Teachers please have hand-outs ready by August! ;Proposed classes * "One sheet T-tunic" (Rothri) * "Heraldic garb and other displays" (Wilhelm) * "Period paper making" (Otto) * "Chainmail in the Current Middle Ages" (Allan) * "Saber fighting" (Aodhan) The idea is to pair up a junior member with a more senior member to encourage some mentoring as we get into the research and preparation that goes into teaching a class. This is good experience that will carry over into future SCA activities, as the SCA frequently has symposia on various topics, as well as other opportunities to present your research to your peers. One sheet T-tunic Taught by HE Rothri de Ross and Walker Heraldic garb and heraldic displays Taught by Lord Wilhelm and Adelheyd Period paper making Taught by Lord Otto and Turtius and Liz Chainmail in the Current Middle Ages Taught by Allan and Henry Saber fighting Taught by Aodhan and D'willem Post-Revel The SCA has many quirky "traditions", including silly Welsh names and random Cthulhu references, as well as some of our non-traditional events and some of our post-revels (the party after the event). Post-revels always occur off-site after the event is closed. It should always be understood that the post-revel is not a part of the event, does not have SCA sanction and is not covered by SCA's event insurance. Post-revels are often held at some member's house, and all who attend are legally considered to be personal guests of the post-revel host, not SCA members at an event. Post-revel after this particular event will be held aboard the Moby Dick on her Sunset Cruise, departing from Naha Port at 1700 and arriving back at Naha Port at 1900. This means boarding will take place 1600-1630 (4:00-4:30PM) and we will disembark 1930-2000 (7:30-8:00PM). The Barony is not handling the money to cover the cost of the cruise, so members will need to pay either directly to MCCS or through the party coordinator (who does not represent the Barony), and the Barony does not retain any money from fees paid. The cost of the cruise depends upon your menu selections and must be prepaid. Menu options are listed below. Since this cruise will be booked through MCCS Tours, fees will be''' payable in US currency'. An MCCS bus ''may be available to get us to the Naha Port from Camp Foster. Expect an announcement on that soon. The Post-Revel Coordinator for this event is Wilhelm Meis. Please direct any questions you may have about Post-Revel to him rather than the Autocrats, who are busy running the Coronet event itself. Menu options Your menu selection determines the price of your cruise. Each attendee may pick their own selections; we do not have to agree on a menu; but remember the Post-Revel Coordinator (Wilhelm) will need to know your selections so he can coordinate our reservations. This will allow us to be seated as a group and may qualify us for a group discount. Please make your selections from the list below. *All prices are in US dollars, payable is US currency. *All prices reflect the total price of your cruise (including taxes) *All adult courses include the appetizer du jour, soup/salad, bread/rice, dessert, coffee, tea and water. *Kids age 6-12 may order the Junior Course (see below) for $38 or any adult course for the full price. *While there is a barbecue option available, it is served on another deck and seating with the group may not be available. It should also be noted that the barbecue prices do not include appetizer, dessert, etc. ;Adult menu options (All ages) $43-109 *Bougainvillea Course (Fish & Chicken) $43/person *Hibiscus Course (White Fish & Sliced Beef) $55/person *Orchid Course (Beef & White Fish) $69/person *Deigo Course (Pork & Fish Sauté) $95/person *Cattleya Course (Steak & Lobster) $96/person *Golden Shower Course (Kobe steak & Fish Sauté) $109/person ;Junior course (Ages 6-12 only) $38 *Soup, Grilled Chicken, Fish Sauté, Chef Salad, Dessert, Soft Drink ;Kid's menu (Ages 5 & under only) $17 *Hamburger steak *Fried chicken *Sausage *Fried shrimp **Soup, Salad, Rice, Dessert, Soft Drink Pre-registration is required Please contact the Post-Revel Coordinator (Wilhelm Meis) ASAP if you plan to attend. He will need to know the names and age groups (under 6/6-12/13+) as well as menu selections for all members of your household who will be attending. The deadline for pre-registration is Saturday, 25 September. The Post-Revel Coordinator will be able to collect your money this coming Wednesday evening or at fighter practice on the 25th. If you need to arrange to make a payment by credit card, that will need to be paid directly to MCCS Tours, but please go through Wilhelm so your table will be reserved with the group and not individually! If you should have to cancel, your cancellation must be received by MCCS Tours before 1700 on 8 October for a 100% refund. If you cancel after that time, there will be no refund. ;If you contact MCCS Tours directly #Be sure to go through the Camp Foster MCCS Tours office. #'Be sure to identify yourself as a member of the MIZE group.' You will be booked and seated separately from the group unless you make it clear you wish to be seated with the MIZE party. #Inquire whether the group qualifies for a group discount. If we have enough people reserve together we may qualify. If you are booking separately, you may be cheating yourself and everyone else out of a group discount. #Be sure to tell them you are booking for the Moby Dick SUNSET Cruise on 10 October. There is a DINNER Cruise that departs after our cruise returns, so if you book the DINNER cruise we will only see you in passing when we get back! #Be clear on the age of any children who will accompany you. This will affect your pricing.